Secret in the Snow
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: Ginny's eyes widened. What was he thinking of? She couldn't imagine how she could go to Hogsmeade without people knowing, or why Draco Malfoy would help her. But here he was, standing there, waiting for her to answer.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Ginny, Draco, or anything else of any concern.

So I really love this story, I don't know why but I really do, it was so much fun to write and I just really like it! It's very mild but I suppose it could be romance?

* * *

Ginny Weasley took a last drink of orange juice and stood up from her seat at the Gryffindor table. The ceiling, which reflected the outside weather, was cold and grey. It was typical inside weather.

Not that this mattered to any of the students that day. It was Hogsmeade day, and everyone was buzzing with excitement. Considering it was so close to Christmas, Ginny had seen countless students making shopping lists, whispering to their closest friends, and giggling whenever a certain someone walked by. To be honest, she was sick of it.

As she emerged from the Great Hall, she noticed the crowd already gathering outside of the castle. Hermione waved at her as she and Ron joined the crowd. Ginny tried to spot Harry, wondering if magically, just once, he'd be in the same boat as her and they could hang out. But no, the hall was Potterless.

"You can't go into Hogsmeade, can you, Weasley?" Professor McGonagall said rather insensitively as she hustled towards the front doors with everyone else, looking flustered.

Ginny shook her head sadly, but Professor McGonagall had already passed her.

It didn't take long for the Entrance Hall to be completely scarce. Ginny sighed and set off for the Gryffindor Common Room, wondering if maybe Harry was there. Some of her fellow second years must be at least.

But before Ginny could even reach the staircases, someone stepped in front of her. She jumped back, startled. "Malfoy?" she squeaked. He was only a year older then her, but she figured that was enough if he was a Slytherin. Plus, Ron seemed to be afraid of him.

"Weasley," he said back, looking surprised to see her, too. "Hello."

Ginny felt herself turn as red as her hair, even though all he'd said was hello. "Um, hi. Malfoy. Why-why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

"I'm going, I'm going," Draco said, as though it was an obligation and not a privilege. "What about you?"

"I'm a second year." Ginny couldn't believe he wouldn't have guessed that-pretty much everyone at Hogwarts said all the time how tiny and young she looked. Still, she was, in a strange, weird way, flattered.

"Oh, right," Draco said in a rather bored, drawling voice, "Weaselbee is just so wimpy I figured it was natural. But of course you are, you were a first year last year when you screwed everything up."

Ginny blinked, fazed. Kindly, nobody in Gryffindor had really brought up the Chamber of Secrets this year. It was weird to be reminded of it. "Um, yeah, I was," Ginny said uncomfortably. Then, having a sudden burst of courage, she asked, "Why are you talking to me?"

Perfectly casually, Draco shrugged. "Why not? You're here, aren't you?"

"Um..." Ginny bit her lip, feeling very giggling for some reason, randomly.

"Well, in case you didn't know, you are." Draco rolled his eyes and started walking towards the Entrance Hall, dragging Ginny by the arm with him.

He stopped when they neared the front doors, turning to face her. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade? Because you sure looked like it when I saw you a few minutes ago."

Ginny's eyes widened. What was he thinking of? She couldn't imagine how she could go to Hogsmeade without people knowing, or why Draco Malfoy would help her. But here he was, standing there, waiting for her to answer. "Uh, yes," she said cautiously. "But why? I'm a second year."

"That doesn't make a difference," Draco said surely. "I'll show you." He led her out the front doors into the courtyard, where several professors lingered, chatting. "Shhhh," he whispered to her. "Don't talk."

Draco, his hand clamped tightly and warningly on her wrist, strode naturally up to one of the professors, who was chatting with another professor Ginny didn't know.

"Professor Vector," Draco said in his own cynical, fake polite voice, "we're going into Hogsmeade."

The girl taller the two professors looked up. "Oh, you have to be chaperoned! I'll come with you, I'd actually love a walk right now. Bathsheda, I'll be right back."

Without another word to Draco and Ginny, she walked ahead, forcing them to follow her. "I thought she had to ask for our permission slips," Ginny hissed, so surprised she was going into Hogsmeade she couldn't believe it.

"Not Professor Vector. She knows I'm a third year, and she's far too trusting. She doesn't know you, because you don't take her class obviously." Draco appeared to be pleased with himself. Secretly, Ginny was pleased with him, too. She was going to Hogsmeade!

When they passed the dementors at the school entrance, Ginny shivered. Though Professor Vector told them to back off, and walked closer to Ginny while they passed them, Ginny was still bet relieved when they'd passed them.

The walk to Hogsmeade wasn't very long. Ginny was used to taking it by carriage, so she'd assumed it must be far, but in no more then ten minutes she, Draco, and Professor Vector entered Hogsmeade.

The little village was covered in snow and looked positively beautiful. Ginny barely heard Professor Vector say goodbye, she was so mesmerised. "It's amazing!" she squealed, holding her hands out to catch the falling snow. "Look at how beautiful everything is!"

Draco laughed, and Ginny thought perhaps he didn't do it enough. It sounded wonderful, and she started giggling uncontrollably. She couldn't stop.

"Calm down!" Draco said, after she'd stood there laughing for at least twenty seconds. "I need to go find Crabbe and Goyle. When you go back, make sure it's in a huge crowd."

Ginny nodded, managing to stop giggling. "Okay. Thanks so much for bringing me here. It's so magical."

Draco laughed, even though he had no reason to, and pulled the hood of her jacket up over her head. "Bye, Ginny."

Even though he'd gone, Ginny giggled and whispered, "Bye, Draco." She couldn't believe this day was happening. She stared, still giggling, after him. Then she zipped her jacket up tighter and ventured forward, into this remarkable new world.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

I would love it if you'd review! I am very happy with it though, so this is one of those times where I don't care if anyone rose reads it or likes it, because I do! But if you did read it and do like it, that doesn't mean I don't really appreciate that!

I will write tomorrow, because I'm trying to write every day! Please feel free to PM me or use my AskFm (on my profile in the update currently) to suggest story ideas! Anyway, bye!

Linley =)


End file.
